1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to knock-down cardboard boxes, and more particularly to a unitary box formed from a single blank of cardboard that is scored and die-cut to define all of the elements of the box including its cover.
2. Status of Prior Art:
Many consumer items are purchased at their point of sale in an unpackaged state or in a soft package such as a plastic-film envelope. If, therefore, one buys, say, a costly blouse or any other unpackaged item in a department store or boutique and wishes to present this garment as a gift, the store will usually furnish the purchaser with an attractive gift box for the purpose.
The typical gift box is constituted by an open box and a removable cover therefor. Since consumer items come in many sizes, in order to satisfy customer needs for gift boxes, the retail establishment must keep in inventory gift boxes in a range of sizes, each suitable for an article of a given size.
Because such boxes are three-dimensional and have a significant volume, to maintain a large inventory of conventional gift boxes, a commodious storage space is required. Adequate space for this purpose may not be available in a small boutique or other store in which the storage space is largely reserved for goods to be sold. But even if storage space for gift boxes is available, it is space taken away from other goods and represents an added overhead expense.
It is for this reason that many retail stores stock so-called knock-down boxes which are in a flattened form so that the boxes can be stacked and stored in a relatively small space. These knock-down boxes usually have a box section and a complementary cover section, thereby making it necessary to convert both sections from a flattened to an erect state, a time consuming procedure. And even though these knock-down boxes are relatively expensive, their cost must be borne by the seller, for it is not the usual practice to charge a customer for boxing his purchase.
Another problem encountered with conventional boxes is that when a relatively fragile article is boxed therein, when one wishes to remove the article from the box, it must be lifted out of the box. If this action is carried out carelessly, it may result in damage to the article. If the article to be boxed, is say, a soft pastry or pizza pie, removing the pie from the box without damaging it may be difficult. A similar difficulty may be encountered in putting a pie into a box.